Another Day
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Sellan sus mentiras con un beso y por un momento se olvidan que el mundo se ha ido a la mierda, que los muertos caminan por las calles y que muchos de los supervivientes son aún peores que los monstruos caníbales que les acechan en cada esquina." UA Post-Apocalíptico.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen. De fan para fan sin fines de lucro...lamentablemente xD Anda que no me lo pasaría guay teniendo los derechos de Genda y Sakuma :333

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, posible Ooc, UA Post-Apocalíptico...nada de lo que preocuparse xD

* * *

><p>Le conoció 278 días después de que el mundo se derrumbara.<p>

Le habían acorralado un grupo de _zombis _– y es que aún no se acostumbraba a esa palabra – y de pronto apareció. Empuñando un bate de beisbol de metal y manchas de sangre hasta los codos. Le sacó de allí y le llevó a un pequeño templo abandonado. Solo entonces se permitió analizarle de arriba abajo. Cabello plateado que le caía hasta los hombros y un parche ocultaba su ojo derecho. Tez morena y expresión ceñuda. De estatura apenas le llegaba por los hombros y estaba en los huesos.

Genda no creía que ese chico pasara de los quince años.

Aun así le había salvado. Había arriesgado su vida para salvar a un desconocido. Hoy en día, en _esa_ nueva vida, aquello era un gesto más que admirable.

No se dieron sus nombres aquella noche y al día siguiente se despidieron.

Volvieron a verse dos días después. De nuevo Genda estaba en apuros y el misterioso chico del bate apareció para salvarle el culo. La regañina que se llevó después por _no saber cuidar de sí mismo_ aun le hace reír. Genda le agradeció la ayuda con un beso en la mejilla y desde entonces viajan juntos. Aunque aquel beso le costó un puñetazo en la nariz.

No sería el último. Ni el puñetazo ni el beso. Sakuma siempre fue muy temperamental.

**~.**

340 días después de que el mundo se derrumbara pasaron la noche en una furgoneta varada en mitad de la carretera.

Cenaron sus últimas barritas de cereales y por primera vez hablaron de su vida antes de que los muertos se levantaran y de lo que habían pasado para sobrevivir hasta ahora.

—Mis padres estaban de viaje de negocios en Europa cuando _pasó todo. _No sé qué habrá sido de ellos. Supongo que no les volveré a ver.

—Mi padre intentó matarnos a mi hermana y a mí. Cuando todavía estaba vivo. Apenas nos quedaba comida y quiso matarnos para quedárselo todo para él solo. Pero no pudo con nosotros —Sakuma habla ausente, como si estuviera contando un triste cuento de hadas en lo que todo sale al revés, como si él no tuviera nada que ver con la historia. —Mi madre murió de sobredosis al día siguiente. Tuvimos que rematarla para que no _volviera._

—Estuve un tiempo con un grupo. Algunos chicos de mi equipo de futbol y un par de profesores. Nos encerramos en el instituto y al principio todo fue de maravilla. Pero terminó torciéndose. La comida escaseaba y nadie hacía nada para colaborar. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Un día hubo una pelea. Uno de los chicos murió y poco después _regresó. _Fue una masacre. Solo sobreviví yo. Estuve por mi cuenta hasta que me salvaste.

—Mordieron a mi hermana. No pude hacer nada. Estuve solo hasta que te encontré.

Sakuma siempre tiene heridas a medio cicatrizar en los labios. Esa noche se ha hecho unas cuantas más. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Genda está pasando la lengua por sus labios malheridos, limpia la sangre que se desliza hasta casi la barbilla y al final le da un pico.

Es el décimo puñetazo que el castaño recibe desde que se conocen.

**~.**

415 días después de que el mundo se derrumbara Genda al fin pregunta lo que le ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde que se encontraron.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Sakuma le mira confuso, como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero y no comprendiera sus palabras.

—Porque necesitabas mi ayuda. Este mundo ya está bastante jodido como para que los pocos que quedamos vivos nos comportemos como unos cabrones egoístas, ¿no crees?

Genda le da un beso. Con lengua. Pero esta vez no hay puñetazo. Solo un leve empujoncito y un fuerte sonrojo.

**~.**

416 días después de que el mundo se derrumbara Genda se da cuenta de que no puede vivir sin Sakuma.

Y si para mantenerlo con vida tiene que acabar con todos los _zombis _del planeta, drogarle y esconderle en una isla desierta durante el resto de sus días pues lo hará. Hombre que si lo hará.

**~.**

482 días después de que el mundo se derrumbara casi los matan.

Personas normales, supervivientes como ellos, no los monstruos que deambulan por la Tierra.

Habían acampado en el bosque. Genda fue a comprobar el terreno. Estaba recogiendo leña cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente. Cuando se despierta un hombre le está sujetando por los hombros y un afilado cuchillo presiona su garganta. Sakuma está a unos pocos metros. Tirado en el suelo, las manos atadas a la espalda. Los labios ensangrentados y un moratón en la mejilla. La camiseta rota y manchada de carmesí y un hombre sobre él, impidiéndole moverse. Un tercer hombre remueve entre sus cosas y es difícil no fijarse en la voluminosa pistola que lleva en el cinturón.

Tarda un rato en reaccionar. Les están robando. _Joder._

El hombre que está sobre Sakuma le falta un cacho de oreja, el lóbulo concretamente. Hay sangre seca alrededor del cartílago y en algunas zonas sigue salpicando. Es una herida reciente. _Muy reciente. _Se fija en la boca de Sakuma. La sangre que recorre sus labios, parte de la barbilla y la camiseta, no es suya. Si no conociera al moreno diría que el hombre tuvo un _problema_ con algún infectado y perdió el lóbulo al intentar escapar. _Si no le conociera. _Si aún fuera el ingenuo chaval de hace más de un año y jamás hubiera oído hablar de Sakuma – y creyera en _zombis _– lo afirmaría sin ninguna duda. Pero todo ha cambiado, el mundo y sus reglas ya no son lo que eran y conoce suficientemente bien a Sakuma como para saber que de seguro fue él quien le había arrancado el lóbulo de un bocado a ese hombre cuando había intentado atacarlo.

Como si lo viera.

Y tarda un rato más en darse cuenta de que Sakuma no para de removerse y maldecir. Que entre gritos e intentos de huida fallidos, está llorando. Se da cuenta muy tarde que ese _cabrón hijo de puta _ que tiene las rodillas a ambos lados del delgado cuerpo del moreno y se relame como un maldito cerdo, tiene el cinturón desabrochado, está bajándole los pantalones a Sakuma y con la otra mano le acaricia la mejilla.

Siente ganas de vomitar cuando le escucha reír y pasar la lengua por la oreja del moreno.

_Asqueroso._

Sakuma le escupe a la cara y le llama _cobarde cabrón _entre ahogados sollozos_. _En respuesta ese _malnacido_ le pega con la mano abierta y su nariz comienza a sangrar.

Después todo pasa demasiado rápido. La ira le ciega. La sangre que corre por sus venas se asemeja a lava ardiendo y todo uso de razón queda reducido a cero cuando ve a Sakuma, a **su **Sakuma mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, el ojo fuertemente cerrado y las lágrimas mojando su mejilla. Indefenso. Llorando por la impotencia de no poder defenderse. Roto por un _cerdo_ como ese.

Sin pensar, agarra el cuchillo con el que le amenazan y en un rápido movimiento le atraviesa la yugular al hombre que le tiene sujeto. Después corre a por el que les está robando las provisiones y su destino es igual que el de su compañero. Rápidamente le coge la pistola del pantalón y apunta a ese _cerdo cabrón_. No le importa donde le dispare. Solo quiere alejarle de Sakuma. La bala le da en el brazo. El disparo y el grito rompen el silencio de la noche. Da un par de zancadas y le patea en la herida de bala, tirándolo al suelo. Sakuma aprovecha para escabullirse como puede pero Genda no lo ve. _Ese hijo de puta _ tiene toda su atención. Suelta la pistola y la sustituye por el bate de beisbol de metal del moreno. Lo empuña con ambas manos y le golpea en la cabeza una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra…

Y hubiera seguido golpeándole si Sakuma no le hubiera detenido.

Acaban los dos en el suelo. A Genda le da tiempo a poner las manos y el golpe es mínimo. Sakuma sigue con las manos atadas a la espalda y es casi un milagro que cayera sobre el castaño. Es el primero en levantarse y en poner las cosas en orden. Siempre es el primero en esas situaciones.

— ¡Rápido, desátame! Tenemos que irnos, tenemos que irnos, ¡ya! ¡Genda levántate de una puta vez que no tenemos toda la maldita noche! —Se coloca en un punto estratégico en el que es imposible que Genda vea el cadáver de _ese cabrón. _No necesita verlo, no ahora. Solo les retrasaría si se diera cuenta de hasta donde ha llegado. Hasta a él le cuesta mirarlo sin reprimir una arcada. Toma aire. Aún está alterado por todo lo que ha pasado pero no pueden detenerse. Tienen que largarse de allí cuanto antes. Respira hondo de nuevo. A base de gritos no va a conseguir nada. —Genda, escúchame —solo continua hablándole cuando sabe que tiene toda su atención. Solo cuando sus miradas se encuentran y siente que _está _con él es cuando puede continuar, —el disparo ha hecho mucho ruido, no tardarán en llegar hasta aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Es muy de noche, no hay luna y estamos en medio del bosque, ¿me sigues? Tenemos que regresar a la carretera y meternos en un coche, no hay tiempo para buscar una casa. Ahora, tienes que desatarme, remato a los otros dos para que no _vuelvan_, cogemos nuestras cosas y las suyas y salimos pitando de aquí, ¿me entiendes? Por favor dime que lo entiendes.

Asiente despacio, ausente, como si aquello no fuera con él. Desata a Sakuma. Siente las manos calientes y pegajosas y tiene astillas de huesos entre la ropa, pero eso él no lo sabe. Antes de ponerse a recoger todo, Sakuma le dice que no se le ocurra moverse, que él le avisará cuando todo esté preparado. Aunque hubiera querido ayudarle, no habría podido. La adrenalina del momento ha pasado. La realidad le golpea de frente. Ha matado a tres personas. Personas vivas. No les habían mordido ni su corazón había dejado de latir. Estaban vivas. Los tres.

Pero lo que le desconcierta es que no siente una pizca de culpabilidad. Por un momento piensa que algo está mal con él. Que tiene algún trastorno o algo. Pero entonces recuerda lo ocurrido y comprende que hizo lo que tenía que hacer. En este nuevo mundo o matas o te matan y no hay más. Echa un vistazo alrededor y observa a Sakuma recogiendo a toda prisa. Se ha puesto una sudadera y ha subido la cremallera hasta arriba. Tiene la cara manchada de tierra y sangre, que borran por completo los restos de lágrimas de apenas unos minutos.

Y sin ningún remordimiento admite que volvería a matar a esos tipos con tal de mantener a Sakuma a salvo.

Cuando está todo recogido vuelve con Genda. Limpia un poco el bate contra el suelo y se lo cuelga a la espalda. Sin una pizca de vergüenza le toma la mano ensangrentada y entrelaza sus dedos. Echan a correr cuando escuchan al primer _monstruo _acercarse.

Solo cuando están a salvo en la parte de atrás de un 4x4, Sakuma le da las gracias y no se separa en toda la noche de su lado. Genda sabe que volvió a llorar durante la noche, pero no piensa decírselo.

**~.**

492 días después de que el mundo se derrumbara hablan por primera vez del incidente del bosque.

— ¿Aun te duelen las heridas?

—No.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí.

— ¿Llegó a _tocarte?_

—No.

Genda sabe que todas y cada uno de sus repuestas son mentira, pero no le importa. Porque tanto Sakuma como él _necesitan_ esas mentiras.

—Jamás voy a permitir que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

—Lo sé.

Sakuma sabe que es una promesa que Genda no va a poder cumplir, pero no le importa. Simplemente _necesita_ escuchar esa promesa.

Sellan sus mentiras con un beso y por un momento se olvidan que el mundo se ha ido a la mierda, que los muertos caminan por las calles y que muchos de los supervivientes son aún peores que los monstruos caníbales que les acechan en cada esquina.

**~.**

742 días después de que el mundo se derrumbara aún siguen juntos.

Se despiertan en el salón de una casa abandonada. La noche anterior bajaron los colchones de las camas a la planta baja para tener más vigilada la puerta de entrada. Genda le da los buenos días con un beso en el cuello y una fresca sonrisa. En respuesta Sakuma, aun adormilado, esboza una melancólica sonrisa y repite lo mismo de todas las mañanas desde que se conocieron:

—Otro día más

Y Genda le responde:

—Otro día más.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Y aquí los delirios de una tarde de invierno esperando en la cola para el concierto de Eluveitie (si os gusta el folk metal esta grupo es indispensable :3) xD En serio, quedaban unas cuatro horas para que abrieran las puertas, hacía un frío de la leche y yo en pantalones cortos...y tenía que entretenerme de alguna forma xD.

La idea del UA Post-Apocalíptico la tenía en mente desde hacía unas semanas pero no sabía bien como abordarla, si hacerlo con estos personajes o con otros, en fin, muchas dudas. Pero mientras me moría de frío en la cola del concierto empecé a plantearla y terminé escribiéndola en el bloc de notas del móvil xD Hoy la retoqué y tara~~ aquí está xD

¿Qué os ha parecido? No se si este tema os gustara o si estáis familiarizados con el tema "zombi" o no...pero a mi me parece una muy buena manera de plasmar algunas facetas de los personajes cuando no puedes hacerlo dentro del fandom. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo un poco más corto...pero de nuevo me pasé xD Yo personalmente disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, adoro los mundos Post-Apocalípticos y plasmar a mi OTP en un mundo así...me emocionó bastante la verdad :33 Posiblemente escriba alguna cosilla más dentro de este UA...me ha gustado demasiado .

Bue, mejor dejo de enrollarme que al final va a haber más notas que fic xD Cualquier cosilla estoy en Twitter con el mismo nombre que aquí ^^

Y ya sabéis, si os ha gustado o tenéis alguna queja, crítica o lo que sea dejar review ^^ No se si se puede contestar a los reviews...¿se puede? Bue, si se puede os contestaré encantada ^^

Venga, hasta luego! :P


End file.
